


I love you

by LiliVirgo



Series: Sokka/Zuko Week 2021 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliVirgo/pseuds/LiliVirgo
Summary: Sokka loves Zuko and while Zuko loves him back, the words are hard for him to say.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sokka/Zuko Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209554
Kudos: 41





	I love you

#  Day 5: I love you

~~College AU~~ /// **5+1**

5 times Sokka says I love you and 1 time Zuko says it

1\. The first time 

The first Sokka said I love you was soon after the war. They were in Ba Sing Se for the peace celebrations - Sokka and Zuko were looking up at the stars with the others having gone to bed. 

“Last time I was here… I made the biggest mistake of my life.” Zuko was telling Sokka.

“Well, you’ve changed a lot since.” Sokka smiled at his best friend.

“Yeah… I guess I have. It’s gotten better. It will get better.” Zuko returned the smile.

“Zuko?”

“Yes?”

“I have something to tell you,” Sokka paused, looking at his friend who simply smiled back - he picked Zuko’s hand up, running his thumb over his friend’s calloused hands. “I love you - I’m in love with you.”

Zuko froze, hearing the words and feeling the emotions that overpowered him. Exiliteration, fear, worry, love.

“I..”

“You don’t need to say anything, I know a lot has happened - I just wanted to let you know. You’ll always be my friend.” Sokka stated, reassuringly. “I’ll never pressure you - I just wanted to let you know. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t.” Sokka could see his friend relax and a smile came back on to his face, even if it was tentative.

“Sokka, you are easily the closest person I have in my life, but I need time. I need to work on myself and focus on my duties and balance things… And I don’t want to keep you on a hook. Don’t wait for me.”

“Zuko, I’ll always wait for you. But let’s focus on our friendship and rebuilding everything.” Sokka smiled. 

Zuko’s hand clasped around his friends and he lent his head on Sokka’s shoulder as they continued to admire the night sky. Sokka noted the beauty of the moon and felt glad that this time he was able to speak up. 

Maybe it would even work out.

2.The reminder 

The second time, Zuko was expecting it. They were at the turtleduck pond after a long day of meetings, Zuko running his hands through the water as the turtleducks gently pecked at his fingers, Sokka looking at his friend. 

“I love you.” The man spoke quietly and Zuko looked up at him. His eyes spoke volumes, even Zuko’s limited ability to read facial expressions allowed him to see all his friend’s emotions. Sokka never hid anything, especially never from Zuko.

“I know.” Zuko spoke, sadly. “I… I will get there.” The promise was enough for Sokka, who silently handed him more bread for the turtleducks.

“And I’ll be here.”

3.The cold time

The third time, it was cold. Sokka had brought Zuko home to visit Gran Gran. 

“Come for a walk?” Sokka asked his friend. 

“It’s so cold.” Complained Zuko.

“You can regulate your temperature.” Sokka pointed out.

“It takes a lot of energy from me though.” His friend whined back.

“Come here.” Sokka demanded, rolling his eyes and grasping his best friend in his grip. Sokka looked down at his friend and smiled. “Hugs always warm you up.”

“Yeah, they do.” Zuko spoke quietly, glancing up at Sokka through his eyelashes. “Sokka?” Zuko asked tentatively.

“Yes, firelily?” Sokka teased back.

“Can I kiss you?” Sokka froze in place, looking down at the man he would do anything for. “Sorry, ignore me.” Zuko turned away. Sokka brought a hand up to turn his best friend’s head back. 

“I’ll never ignore you.” Sokka promised, placing a kiss on Zuko’s lips. “I love you.

4\. The public time

Aang and Katara’s proposal had delighted everyone and Zuko, as the person with arguably the most room and the least able to move around, had invited them all for a week of celebrations and reminiscing. Sokka, who was already there as an ambassador, was vibrating with excitement at seeing his family again. 

Appa arrived in the late afternoon, the hot sun leaving the dry sky. Aang had picked up Suki and Toph so they had all arrived together. Sokka jumped up and down as they climbed down and rushed to Katara to squeeze tightly. 

“I missed you!” He declared loudly. “All of you.”

They moved the celebrations into the dining hall pretty quickly where Zuko had ensured a delicious and mixed dinner for the six friends and Mai and Ty Lee who had also turned up for the occasion. It went well, the old connections quickly revisited and the laughter could be heard throughout the palace. At the end of dinner, Sokka stretched and yawned.

“I have to be up early tomorrow so I’m going to go to bed.”

“Good night, Sokka!” Came the chorus from his friends. 

“Love you,” he muttered to Zuko as he passed, before freezing. All of his friends were staring.

“So… how long has this been going on?” Toph enquired.

“A few months.” Zuko looked over at Katara, eyes brimming with worry. “Do.. do you approve?”

“Of course I do!” Katara flung her arms around Zuko, looking up into the man’s face. “If my brother hurts you, I’ll kill him.”

“OI! I swear it’s meant to be the other way around,” Sokka grumbled.

“Usually, but you can hold your own,” Katara pointed out, “besides - you’re the one more likely to be silly.” 

“Rude.” Sokka pouted. “Hey! Zuko is literally  _ the _ Firelord and literal dragons taught him to firebend.”

“I’ll be sure to tell you when he messes up.” Zuko winked at Katara.

“WHEN?” Sokka raised his voice indignantly. 

“It’s okay, Sokka. When you mess up, I can give you some tips,” Aang was grinning brightly at him.

“I’m going to bed,” Sokka grumbled, kissing Zuko on the cheek as he passed. 

5\. The reassurance

Zuko was curled up in his bed, reading a new play. It was a rare moment where he had a weekend to relax. The play discussed love and the importance of reminding people you love them. It led Zuko to think. He hadn’t told Sokka he loved him. They had been dating for 3 years. Sokka knows that he’s loved, right? Zuko began to chew his lip. The words “I love you” carry such weight. 

He thought back to discussions with his therapist that Sokka and Iroh had encouraged him to talk to. He hadn’t voiced those three words since he was 13. He was always told to say them. At breakfast, he was to bow and tell his father and mother he loved them. When mother left, it became even more of a necessity and less of a truth. It was a façade. 

Now, as an adult, it was clear that these behaviours and routines had left him scarred. Zuko often thought bitterly that his visible scar was one of the lightest Ozai had left him with. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair on Zuko and it most definitely wasn’t fair on Sokka. Sokka. Sokka who deserved the world. Sokka who deserved reminders of love daily. Sokka, who was so kind and patient with Zuko.

“Sokka?” Zuko looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Mmm?” Sokka was carving something at his desk in their rooms.

“I’m sorry I can’t say it.”

“You don’t need to speak the words, my love.” Sokka spoke gently. “I love you, and I know you love me - you show it in many ways. We all have our different love languages and yours doesn’t have to be verbal.”

Zuko stroked one of the soft pillows that he loved the texture of and watched as his boyfriend went back to his task as if he hadn't just said one of the most important sentences in Sokka's life. This man in his life was one of the best things he had. He went back to his book, content and feeling warm.

\+ 1. The forever time

Sokka walked back and forth, clutching the box in his hands, he paced for what felt like eternity when finally a very tired Zuko entered. 

“I really do not like old men with ill informed opinions.” He groaned, heavily leaning against the shut sound-proof door to his chambers.

“Bad meeting?” Sokka asked, sympathetically.

“I just want to put the citizens first. After a hundred years, don’t they deserve that?”

“They do, baby.” Sokka crowed, kissing his cheek.

“How was your day?”

“It was, good.” The pause made Zuko suspicious. Sokka rarely thought about his words enough to pause or gulp.

“Sokka?”

“Marry me?” Blurted Sokka.

“What?”

“I wanted it to be romantic but I can’t wait. Please. Marry me?”

“Sokka, you know I’m yours. Of course I’ll marry you.” Zuko’s smile - his rare, genuine, ‘I love this man’ smile, spread over his face. 

“Well, I know the Fire nation usually provide gifts to the family and the Southern Water Tribe provide gifts for the partner so I got Uncle some tea grown in the South Pole.”

“That’s so thoughtful, Sokka.” Zuko glowed.

“And I got you these.” Sokka held out the gift. Zuko lifted the box, gasping.

“Sokka! They’re beautiful.” He lifted up the bracelet first, a mix of gold and silver. 

“I wanted something you’d wear with you. Like the engagement necklaces the North has. I wanted the hair piece but figured the Fire Nation may get grumpy if you ignore the Firelord crown so…”

“I love you so much, Sokka.” Zuko spoke, carefully placing the gifts down and grasping Sokka’s face between his hands. 

“I. Love. You.” he stated between peppered kisses.

“I love you too.” Sokka smiled back. 


End file.
